In the past, rocket motors and nozzles have had an innerconnecting interface with several motor and pipe innerconnections with the pipes innerconnected into the motor case and being utilized as a means of obtaining pressure from the motor to be used as thrust vector control for the rocket. In these previous devices, it can be clearly seen that there is some difficulty involved in having a multiplicity of interfaces between the motor and the pipes connecting into the side of the motor in addition to the motor and nozzle interface. Further, there is great difficulty in fabricating or making a fiber rocket motor case with the pipes for the thrust vector control in the side of the rocket motor. That is, it is very difficult to wrap around a pipe when making a fiber motor case or to cut the necessary hole through the case after wrapping and make a secure pipe and motor connection that is required.
Therefore, it can be clearly seen that there is a great need for a simple device that lends itself readily to fiber motor case construction and a device which will provide the necessary piping innerconnecting means for thrust vector control.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a rocket motor case that has a motor flange interface at the exhaust end thereof for mating with a nozzle flange of the rocket nozzle for the motor and having passages through the motor flange which innerconnect with passages in the flange of the rocket nozzle to provide passage means for innerconnecting thrust vector control devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rocket motor that has a structure that can be readily fabricated by wrapping of the motor case from fiber glass materials.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device that reduces control system weight and complexity.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device in which a chamber can be provided between the motor flange interface and the rocket nozzle flange interface to allow the outlet duct from the rocket nozzle to be larger than individual openings in the rocket motor flange that communicate to the motor flange interface.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.